Free Republic of the Landreich
The Free Republic of the Landreich is a nation-state is a human-dominated nation-state in the border territories between the Terran Confederation and the Kilrathi Empire. As such, it has seen a fair amount of the fighting prior to, during, and after the Kilrathi War, and has little liking for either of the superpowers - the Confederation for alternately neglecting them and treating them like recalcitrant children at best and near-traitors at worst, and the Kilrathi for routinely attacking their worlds. The Landreich often call their Confed counterparts "Confees" to express their disdain for them. A democracy like its estranged parent the Confederation, the Free Republic is thoroughly infused with the independence and rambunctiousness that characterize the stereotypical ideal of "frontier spirit." History and Appearances The Free Republic apparently has existed since before the Kilrathi War; the exact date of its foundation is unclear, but it appears to have been in place long enough to have both become thoroughly independent of the Confederation and contemptuous of it, by 2634. At the time of the War's start, the Free Republic had the Hell Hole, alternately known as Buford's World, as its base of operations, and was presided over by Johann Blucher, an ex-Confed military officer. The beginning of the War saw the Landreich totter on the edge of obliteration for the first of several times, and obliteration was beat back only by a desperate counterattack. Hans Maximillian Kruger, who was later the Free Republic's president, commanded one of the warships in this attack. In 2668, the Landreich is fully militarized and resistant to the apparent peace treaty between the Confederation and the Kilrathi. Also, the capital is apparently now located on Landreich itself, while the Hell Hole remains the main military base. By now, Kruger - most often now known as Max Kruger - is the Free Republic's president, and military commander-in-chief. Throughout the novel, we see him as a hands-on commander, with a decided taste for bold moves and unorthodox strategies. He is also fiercely anti-Confederation, being convinced to lead his fleet to assist Geoffrey Tolwyn at the Battle of Earth only by eloquent and repeated entreaties by Jason "Bear" Bondarevsky.Fleet Action In 2670, right after the end of the Kilrathi War Tolwyn, Bondarevsky, and Vance Richards searching out a lost Kilrathi heavy carrier and repairing it for the Landreich, the Free Republic consists of eight major worlds and fourteen or more less populous or industrialized colonies. The government has a legislative body similar to the Confederation's Senate, based on Landreich, but Kruger as the president commands a great deal of both influence and popular acclaim - in fact, there seems to be something of a cult of personality surrounding him. He has continued the buildup of the Landreich military, in fact purchasing decommissioned warships from the Confederation, and later proves himself as apt to lead his nation's military in person as he was in Fleet Action. Also, there is a "Guild", apparently of pirates and mercenaries, operating from the Hell Hole, which has been largely abandoned since being subject to a massive nuclear strike during Fleet Action.False Colors The Free Republic is an ally of the Union of Border Worlds, but not a member.Wing Comander IV (novel) The Landreich Navy All Landreich vessels bear the ID code FRLS, or Free Republic of the Landreich Ship. The Landreich apparently don't produce their own vessels, and instead reconfigure vessels procured from the Confederation and the Kilrathi. The Landreich possess a number of Wake-class Escort Carriers, Southampton-class Destroyers, and Ralarrad-class Light Destroyers. Many obsolete scoutships and Kilrathi fighters have also be reconfigured to serve the Landreich's intelligence network. Finally, many 2650s-era Confed fighters such as the F-44 Rapier II serve with the Landreich. Prior to the year 2670, the KIS Karga, a Bhantkara-class Heavy Carrier, was chased into Landreich space by a pair of Confed Tallahassee-class Cruisers. The Karga managed to destroy both vessels, but was severely damaged and was abandoned when a loss of oxygen killed off the surviving crew. The Landreich eventually captured the vessel and repaired it to serve their own forces, and it was renamed the FRLS Mjollnir. The Mjollnir would move on to defend the Landreich from the brutal Kilrathi who waged war on their frontiers. Known Landreich Territories Landreich Sector *New Sydney *Gonwyn's Glory *Orleans *Oecumene *New Samarkand *Greenhouse *Ilios *Landreich 1 (2) *Balthazar *Siva *Tara *Jab *Landreich 4 (1) *Landreich 3 (5) *Landreich 3 (4) *Landreich 3 (3) *42-99 Beta Behind the scenes Nearly all references to it have been in the spinoff novels, most specifically Fleet Action, Action Stations, and False Colors. The last, in particular, gives us a detailed description of the lifestyles, government, and military of the Landreich. Category:Governments